


Our bodies buoyant

by often_adamanta



Series: 12 in 12 Challenge [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexual Character, Bottom Tony Stark, Date Night, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dress Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, First Dates, First Time, Food, Fucking, Held Down, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipples, POV Female Character, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sleeping Together, Snark, Threesome - F/M/M, Undressing, Vibrators, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She took his wrist, ran her thumb over the pulse point, and then squeezed her fingers around, tight but not painful. She watched his eyelids grow heavier as he tugged gently but couldn’t find any give in her grip. </i>
</p><p>  <i>“Be polite and charming during our date, and I promise you’ll be rewarded when we get home,” she told him. </i></p><p>  <i>“You sure do know how to incentivize,” Tony murmured.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Our bodies buoyant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessalae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/gifts).



> The title is from a poem by Sharon Olds, _The Promise_. It's one of my favorites but doesn't really have anything to do with this fic beyond my theft of a line.
> 
> Thanks so much to my fabulous beta, [Chaneen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaneen), for the helpful comments!

“Tony?” Pepper called, doors sliding open as she approached his workshop, “Tony, you need to come now, or we’re going to be late!” 

“Okay, yeah,” Tony said absently. 

“It’s date night, remember?” she asked, lingering in the doorway. 

Tony nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m almost done here, I just need to…” 

She waited, but he never picked up the sentence again, distracted. Sometimes, if she was busy or he looked particularly involved, she let him get away with this, but not tonight. She took a deep breath, stood as if she was in five inch heels instead of slippers, and ordered, “Tony, look at me.” 

His head whipped around toward her immediately, an almost Pavlovian reaction. 

“This is a special date,” she said, “The kind where you have to safeword to get out of it.” 

Any worry he might actually choose that was put to rest when he smiled, wide. “Is date a euphemism?” he asked, eyebrows raised, “Should I take my clothes off?” 

“You’re welcome to take your clothes off since you’re heading to the shower,” she said sweetly. “And no, it’s not a euphemism. I made reservations and everything.” 

Tony abandoned the holographic designs he’d been manipulating and walked over to her. “I don’t know,” he said. “What’s in it for me?” His voice was serious, but he was still smiling.

She took his wrist, ran her thumb over the pulse point, and then squeezed her fingers around, tight but not painful. She watched his eyelids grow heavier as he tugged gently but couldn’t find any give in her grip. 

“Be polite and charming during our date, and I promise you’ll be rewarded when we get home,” she told him. 

“You sure do know how to incentivize,” Tony murmured. Then, “Hey! I’m always charming.” 

“Always, huh?” she asked as she pulled him out of the workshop by his wrist. “Then it won’t be difficult for you.” 

Tony huffed as the elevator doors open, but he didn’t argue as they rode up to the penthouse. “Shower,” she said, pushing him gently in the right direction when they arrived, and he went. 

Pepper carefully applied her makeup and pinned her hair up in a coiled braid, elegant and out of her face. The cocktail dress she was wearing was a modern twist on a retro design, flaring out at the hips more than she was used to, but she thought it worked, especially with the heels she’d chosen. 

Tony came in as she ran a critical eye over her reflection. “No tie?” he asked, motioning toward his throat and the undone buttons of the dress shirt she’d chosen for him. 

“Be lucky I’m letting you have the jacket,” she said, “I was aiming for relaxed.” 

He came over without asking and zipped up the back of the dress the last few inches she hadn’t contorted herself to reach. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. “You look gorgeous,” he said. 

“So do you,” she said, turning around to face him. “I wish I hadn’t put on my lipstick already, or I’d kiss you.” 

“I don’t mind,” Tony said. 

Pepper smiled, glancing at the clock. “What are the rules?” 

“Safeword ends the date,” Tony said, unconcerned, “When I’m polite and charming during dinner, I get a reward later.” 

“Good,” she said, and then there was a knock at the door, a sharp rap of knuckles. 

Tony startled just barely, made a face, and then noticed her complete lack of surprise. “Is someone joining us?” 

“Of course,” Pepper said, “Why do you think I specified polite? You know I don’t need that.” She smoothed his collar, even though it looked fine, just to draw out the moment until he was vibrating in his skin with anticipation to see who it was. In the end, she couldn’t resist and pecked a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, leaving it smudged bright red. “Why don’t you see who it is?” 

He grinned and took off, and she followed him into the main room far enough that she could see the door at an angle, wanting to see Tony’s reaction. 

Tony opened the door and froze, and Pepper couldn’t help a stab of apprehension. She knew she hadn’t read this wrong with regards to the sex, but Tony could be unpredictable when it came to emotions. 

She saw more than heard his breath catch in his throat, but then he smiled and held the door wider. “Steve,” he said, voice smooth and a little low, “Come in.” 

“Thanks, Tony,” he said and stepped inside. He saw her and came over to where she was standing, offering her a bouquet of flowers, small exotic blooms that Pepper didn’t recognize. 

Over his shoulder, Tony stared at her, eyes wide in his face, and mouthed, _oh my god_. 

She grinned and took the flowers. “They’re lovely,” she said. She wondered if Steve knew flower language and made a mental note to look them up later. 

“You look wonderful,” Steve said, and then blushed faintly, turning and adding, “Both of you,” to Tony, who had smoothed out his expression by then. 

“You look very handsome yourself,” Pepper said, which was true. She wondered who had told Steve to roll up his sleeves while wearing a tie because it didn’t seem a combination he’d pick himself, but she didn’t ask, just enjoyed the way it highlighted his forearms and hands. 

She went to put the flowers in water, setting them at an angle in a too large vase until she could arrange them properly later. 

“Pepper wouldn’t let me have a tie,” Tony was saying as she came back in from the kitchen.

Steve’s eyes dropped to his throat, collarbones peaking out just barely where the shirt opened. 

Pepper felt deservedly smug at how well this was going so far and cleared her throat. “Shall we?” she asked. 

Tony offered his arm in wordless agreement, and she came over to take it. 

“Oh,” Steve said, “You actually have some…” he reached out, gesturing to the lipstick mark on Tony’s mouth that had been giving Pepper a little thrill each time she’d looked, but he pulled back before he touched it. He produced a clean, white handkerchief from his pocket instead, offering it to Tony. 

Tony smiled and leaned forward, tilting his chin up. It was half permission and half challenge, and Steve took it in stride, using the corner to wipe gently, and then the mark was gone. 

Steve looked at her as he tucked the handkerchief away, and hastily added, “Not that it looked bad,” as if realizing he might have offended. 

“Not appropriate for dinner out, though,” Pepper agreed and scooped up her tiny clutch as she led them to the elevator and down into the garage. 

Tony made a show of examining the cars as if it was hard to choose which one to take, but Pepper knew it was all for show. She watched Steve’s reaction, attentive but not impressed by Tony’s antics, and hid her grin. In the end, Tony grabbed the keys of the only car with a back seat big enough to comfortably hold a supersoldier. He even left the convertible hood closed in deference to Pepper’s updo, which got him a smile as they peeled out of the garage and onto the road. 

Pepper had acclimated to Tony’s driving style a long time ago, and Steve was made of stern stuff, so all the quick corners and rapid lane changes accomplished was getting them to the restaurant in record time. 

Tony climbed out and tossed the keys to the valet, before coming around to offer Pepper a hand. She ran her thumb over the back of his hand when she took it, standing gracefully, and then Tony offered Steve a hand, too. He was poking at the boundaries of this while still following the rules to the letter - charming and polite - and it was such a Tony thing to do. 

Steve took his hand readily but pulled hard enough that Tony had to shift his weight to keep upright, smiling innocently when Tony gave him a look. Pepper took Steve’s arm this time and maneuvered him into the restaurant, Tony following close behind. 

Steve looked a little uncomfortable when they entered, the quiet and elegant atmosphere screaming money, but the hostess immediately whisked them away to a smaller room toward the back of the restaurant with curtained booths. Once they were seated, Tony tucked close next to her and Steve across the table, the tension in his shoulders loosened. 

Pepper spoke with the hostess quietly in Japanese for a few seconds before she bowed and left. “I hope you like sushi,” Pepper said to Steve. 

He shrugged, expression turning a touch self-deprecating. “I’ve never tried it.” 

“Well,” Pepper said, “You did say that you wanted to try something new.” 

Tony made a low pained noise, aware of her innuendo and no doubt applying that sentiment to something other than cuisine. 

The sound wasn’t low enough if the way Steve’s mouth quirked in amusement was anything to go by. “I did,” Steve agreed, “And I’m excited to try it all out. People have recommended it, and it’s on my list, but, well. I wouldn’t even know where to start.” 

“Good thing you’re with us, then,” Tony said easily, “You should have someone with experience and taste show you what’s good.” 

Steve’s eyes slid down to where Tony casually wet his lips, a brief flash of his tongue, and swallowed hard. 

“As for where to start,” Tony continued, “Pepper’s already ordered.” He waved a hand in demonstration as the curtains parted and their waitress poured three small glasses of sake before leaving again without a word. Tony picked up his glass and lifted it slightly. “Kanpai!” he said, and when Steve had done the same, they drank. 

“Nice,” Steve said, “I like it.” 

Tony grinned and drank Pepper’s serving down as well, knowing she wouldn’t be drinking that night. 

She’d been determined to take Steve out and treat him right, but she’d also feared that dinner might be awkward. Tony and Steve had a good working relationship now, but out of their respective suits, they could be contentious. 

She shouldn’t have worried: Tony knew how to be charming. He worked Steve over with the same skill she’d seen him apply to boardrooms and parties of wealthy donors, and the whole time he kept glancing to make sure she noticed, showing off and making it clear that this was for her at the same time. 

Pepper smiled indulgently as he talked Steve through a brief history of sushi that got derailed with a story about Tony’s first time in Japan as a teenager that had them all laughing. Steve told one of his own about Thor and a group of indiscreet Japanese tourists that hadn’t realized Thor would understand their language.

Steve tried his first piece of sushi from a roll that Tony deemed suitable for amateurs, and Pepper couldn’t help watching. His eyes widened at the unfamiliar flavors, but judging by the grin and quickly disappearing pieces, sushi had won him over. 

The conversation lulled naturally as they focused briefly on eating, but Tony’s hand was warm on her thigh, and Steve kept stalling out, chopsticks suspended in the air, as they distracted him with Tony’s blissful expression over his favorite sashimi or her red lips wrapped around chopsticks, too practiced to smudge them. 

His desire made her feel warm even in the cool air of the restaurant. It made her want to drag them home then and there, even though she had no intention of cutting the evening short. 

Tony cleared his throat when they’d cleaned off the first small set of platters and regarded Steve across the table. 

Steve tilted his head, asking without speaking. 

“I’m just curious,” Tony said, drawing out the words, “How did this happen?” he asked, twirling his fingers at the three of them here, on a date. 

“Pepper suggested it,” Steve answered. 

“Mhmm,” Tony prompted, unsurprised. She leaned back into Tony’s shoulder and dragged her fingers through the short hairs on the back of his neck, interested to hear how Steve would tell this story. 

“She caught me, uh,” Steve faltered, the faintest blush creeping up on his cheeks, “She caught me staring at you a little more intently than I should have been and asked if I was interested.” 

“When was this?” Tony asked, turning to look at her but careful not to dislodge her hand. 

“You were rewiring the penthouse because you and Bruce managed to overload the circuit somehow,” Pepper said. 

Tony frowned, confused. He’d been covered in dust and grime and wearing a beat to hell pair of jeans that had seen better days and had been so focused on the work that he hadn’t noticed her working at the kitchen table or the other Avengers coming in and out. 

It broke her heart the way he never expected people to want him when he was just being _Tony_. “If you recall, you spent most of the day with your head and shoulders in the wall,” she said, and his expression cleared. 

“Staring at my ass, huh?” he asked smugly. 

Steve gave a little shrug in acknowledgement. “I didn’t even notice Pepper sitting there, and I almost bit my tongue when she asked me if I liked what I saw.” 

Pepper grinned when Tony laughed. “It was a little mean,” she admitted, “But I couldn’t help it. Of course then I had to backtrack and convince him that I didn’t mind!”

“I was embarrassed,” Steve said with his usual gift for understatement, “But eventually she got through to me, and then we - talked.” 

She dug her thumb into Tony’s neck to keep him from making a joke about how much that sounded like a euphemism, even though it was the honest truth. “So she made you an offer you couldn’t refuse?” Tony joked instead.

“More like one I didn’t want to refuse,” Steve said, catching first Tony’s eyes and then hers. Tony’s hand squeezed her thigh, but before either of them could respond, the curtain opened for another round of sushi, and Steve dropped his eyes to the table.

She let out a slow breath, stroking the back of Tony’s neck one last time and then sitting up to sip at her water and remind herself that she wasn’t going to rush this.

Pepper claimed the back seat for herself on the way home, taking the ride to go through her emails and the news reports, checking the markets and major networks for any mentions of Stark Industries. She kept one ear on the conversation in the front seat, soothed by the easy back and forth. She hoped Steve wouldn’t find her rude, but she’d be able to concentrate better, focus on the moment without worrying, if she checked now for any possible interruptions or fires that needed her attention. 

Luckily she found none, and Steve didn’t appear concerned when he offered her a hand back in the garage as she tucked her phone away into her bag. 

In the elevator, Tony standing between them, Pepper turned to Steve and said, “Will you come up for a nightcap? Or perhaps some coffee?” Despite what they’d discussed, she needed to give him one last out, a chance for him to decline and gracefully exit. She meant it honestly because she didn’t want to pressure him into anything, but in spite of that, she couldn’t stop the twinge of disappointment at the thought that he’d say no. She _wanted_ him.

Tony didn’t argue with her implicit offer to end the date, but he did send Steve a pleading glance, biting his lip as he looked up through his eyelashes. 

“I’d like that, as long as it’s okay with the both of you,” he said, blushing faintly but meeting her eyes. “I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” 

“We’d enjoy the company,” Pepper assured him and stopped whatever lewd comment Tony was going to make by physically covering his mouth. Tony licked her palm, and she pressed two fingers his lips instead. He opened and took them inside his mouth immediately, making a show of darting his tongue out to lick at the sensitive skin between her fingers. 

Steve cleared his throat but didn’t take his eyes off their display. “Then, yes,” he said, hoarse, “Please.” 

The elevator doors opened to the penthouse, and Pepper liberated her fingers and pushed Tony ahead of her, steering him gently with a hand at the small of his back. She beamed at Steve as he followed them in. 

Tony immediately stripped off his suit jacket. Pepper paused to put down her clutch, and Steve hovered just inside the door. He had the same look as when they’d first arrived at the restaurant, overwhelmed and unsure of what to expect, so she grabbed both his tie and his attention and tugged him in for a kiss. 

He was tall enough that she had to tilt her chin up despite her heels, and he froze for a second as she kissed him, but when she kept it soft and inviting, he melted back down into the eagerness he’d shown all night. His hands came up to settle on her hips, thumbs brushing circles into the fabric of her dress on her waist. 

When she pulled back, the faint lipstick marks on his pale skin distracted her. She hadn’t reapplied after eating, but there was still enough to smudge red against the pink of his lips. His smile pulled her back to awareness, and when she asked, “Okay?” he nodded. 

Tony cleared his throat and they both looked over at him. He’d unbuttoned his dress shirt but left it on and hanging open, and his feet were bare. He smirked at them, but Pepper could see the way it was ever so slightly fixed, as if her gorgeous, brilliant, insecure boy was doubting how he’d fit with them. 

She crooked a finger, and Tony obeyed, coming close enough for her to kiss as Steve’s large hands kept tracing patterns against her waist. She kissed Tony hard, not giving him time to think. 

“Steve?” she offered when she ended the kiss, and luckily Steve understood without another word, one hand releasing her waist to capture Tony’s jaw and pull him close. Unlike his gentleness with her, Tony kissed Steve back with a vengeance, pushing up into the motion of Steve’s lips, and the hand still holding her waist tightened as he met Tony easily, a beautiful give and take. 

When they parted, Pepper couldn’t help kissing Steve again, briefly, just a taste, before turning her attention back to Tony. “You’re still dressed,” she observed. 

Tony grinned. “I can fix that,” he said.

“Let’s head into the bedroom,” she said, and Tony sped off in that direction. She and Steve followed at a more sedate pace, holding hands on the way because Pepper wasn’t ready to stop touching. 

Tony was naked when they came in, straightening from where he’d bent and removed his briefs. 

“On the bed, please,” she said. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Tony said and took a running leap that ended with him splayed out artfully. 

Steve stared openly at Tony, so focused that she had to squeeze his hand to get his attention, letting go when he startled and looked at her. She turned her back to him, facing toward the bed to make sure Tony had an excellent view. 

“Will you please undo my dress?” she asked, and Steve did, carefully, his fingers skimming against her back in the wake of the zipper the whole way down and making her shiver. She lowered the dress, watching Tony’s face when her underwear was revealed. 

At first glance, they looked practically matronly, black briefs with nothing but a thin lace detail, right until you noticed the ring at the front of the crotch. Tony recognized them immediately and groaned, flopping over on the bed dramatically, as she stepped out of her dress and tossed it aside. 

Steve kissed the back of her neck, an unknowing echo of Tony earlier that evening. She turned back to him and grabbed his tie again, but this time she dragged her fingers up the smooth length of silk and untied it, letting the ends hang down as she efficiently unbuttoned his shirt, practiced with the stiff, small buttons. 

She stepped back and raised her eyes when she finished the buttons, pulling her fingers away from the temptation of his belt, and he took over, the muscles in his shoulders bunching as he shrugged the shirt off and let it fall to the floor. He’d started blushing again, but there was nothing like hesitance in his movement. He pulled his undershirt off over his head, a quick whisper of fabric, and after a pause to get rid of his shoes and socks, he removed his pants, the buckle of his belt clicking loudly in the silence.

Pepper clenched her hands to keep them at her sides instead of all over the muscles of his chest or the sharply defined cut of his hips. She heard Tony make a happy sound, sheets rustling as he came to the edge of the bed, which was too far for him to reach them. 

She expected Steve to stop or hesitate, but he kept going with that same practicality and stripped off his tight boxer briefs as well, standing naked before them. Steve was already hard, but his posture had changed slightly as if he couldn’t help but brace himself for their reactions.

Nudity hadn’t been a vulnerability between her and Tony in a long while, but Steve was new to her. She matched his openness with her own, stepping out of her heels and then sliding her bra off and throwing it away. 

Pepper moved closer and kissed Steve, not grinding up against him, but not flinching back from where her nipples dragged against his skin, tightening at the sensation, or where the length of him brushed against the sensitive skin of her stomach. 

He leaned in to follow her when she pulled back, but didn’t grab, merely rubbing a thumb over her lower stomach and the lace detail at the top of her underwear. “Those stay on for now,” she said, turning him so that he was facing Tony and pushing him a step closer toward the bed so that Tony could grab him and reel him in. 

_I love you,_ she mouthed to Tony over Steve’s shoulder, and Tony smiled, ducking his head to say something low in Steve’s ear. 

She left Steve in Tony’s capable hands and went to get the supplies she’d gathered earlier in a small bowl and placed in one of the cabinets in her closet. She sorted through it one more time as she turned around and walked back toward the bed, and when she looked up again, she halted, struck by the sight before her. 

Steve stood at the end of the bed, and Tony had knelt up to bring their mouths mostly even, the slope of his body and his arms around Steve’s neck made it clear that Steve was supporting most of his weight, effortlessly holding them both up as they kissed. She could feel herself get wetter just from watching them, and when Tony broke the kiss and set his chin on the ball of Steve’s shoulder, it was clear from his playful grin that he could tell exactly how arousing she found them together. 

“Pepper is watching us,” Tony said, his voice loud enough to reach her but low enough to sound like an intimate comment just for Steve. 

Steve turned his head toward Tony enough that she could see his profile, enough that she was visible in his periphery, but didn’t otherwise move. 

Tony slid one hand over and cupped the back of Steve’s neck before dragging his fingers slowly down the length of Steve’s spine, pressing into the muscles beneath his smooth skin. When Tony’s fingers dipped down to Steve’s lower back, his ass flexed as if anticipating the touch. “Are you going to just watch?” Tony asked her, and Steve shifted, one arm coming up to support Tony more firmly. “I wouldn’t blame you. Who wouldn’t want to watch this?” Tony extended his arm a little further, daring, and hinting at sliding down toward Steve's ass. 

Pepper licked her lips, but she also raised an eyebrow at him. “Decided to start talking again?” She made herself move and continue past them en route to her nightstand, setting down her supplies. 

“Well, I was afraid of scaring Steve off,” Tony said, facing her now but still leaning against Steve to support himself at an angle, their sides and hips pressed together in a reversal of the way she’d seen Tony fly them in uniform. 

“You couldn’t!” Steve protested, but he cut himself off when Tony’s hand swept down over his abs.

“But I’m feeling a lot more confident now that I’ve got my hands on him,” Tony continued as if Steve hadn’t interrupted, calloused fingers wrapping around the base of Steve’s dick. 

Steve hissed and, almost quicker than Pepper’s eyes could follow, he grabbed Tony’s wrist and yanked his hand away. 

“What happened to polite?” Pepper cut in before Tony really did scare Steve off. 

“You said polite at dinner!” Tony grinned at her as if he’d found some impressive loophole and then wrinkled his nose. “Do you really want me to be polite _now_?”

“A little patience wouldn’t hurt,” she said, but then redirected before Tony could turn it into an argument for argument’s sake. “Would you like to show Steve what these are for?” She asked, dipping a finger into the the tight elastic where it dug slightly into her hip. 

“Yes,” Tony said instantly. He shifted away but was brought up short by Steve’s hold on his wrist. Tony smiled up at him. “You’re going to love this,” he promised, gleeful.

Steve gave him a brief kiss, as if he couldn’t help himself in the face of Tony’s enthusiasm, and then let go. Tony crawled over to her, and Steve walked around the bed to sit on the edge close to where Pepper stood. 

Tony hooked a finger into the ring up front and tugged, Pepper resisting the motion so that it pulled away from her body slightly. “This is where Pepper’s dick goes,” Tony said to Steve’s dawning understanding and interest. “So she can fuck us. Or well, hopefully me, maybe you, I don’t know.” 

“Definitely you,” Pepper said, giving the hair on the top of Tony’s head a sharp tug just to see his smile grow even wider. She picked up a bright pink dildo out of the bowl and handed it to him, and with a few deft movements of his fingers, he threaded it through the ring. Tony wrapped his fingers around the dildo and gave it a twist to get it positioned the right way, and then stoked as if he were jerking her off to make sure that it was seated correctly in the harness. 

Steve watched, one hand twisting into the bedcover, and made a low sound when Tony repeated the motion, gratuitously this time, twisting his thumb over the silicone head. 

Tony took that as encouragement and leaned down. He looked up at her and licked over the head and then took her dick into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he made a show of sucking on it. Pepper let him for a minute, enjoying the sight of Tony’s lips wrapped around the dildo, of Steve’s eyes getting darker and heavier, but when he tried to push the dildo further down his throat, she pulled him off. 

“Hands and knees,” she said, getting out a thin tube and a latex glove. 

“Steve gets to fuck me, too, right?” Tony asked. He rolled over and positioned himself in the middle of the bed as Pepper pulled on the glove. 

“I don’t know,” Pepper said, winking at Steve as she directed him to get onto the bed behind Tony. “He might not want to.” 

Tony made such an outrageously offended noise that Pepper couldn’t help laughing, Steve smiling at their antics. “Why don’t you convince him? Show him how well you can take it.” 

“Waiting on you, here, Pep,” he said, shaking his ass from side to side. 

Pepper coated two fingers, pushing one gently inside Tony, and then pulled back out to get a little more lube. 

“I’m waiting,” Tony sing-songed impatiently. 

Pepper handed the tube to Steve. She eased two fingers in this time, and Tony wiggled back against them. “Faster, you can go faster,” he said, and she grabbed his hip and dug her nails in enough to warn him to behave. 

Steve stared as she rotated her hand and started to pump in and out. Tony was making a steady stream of low noises, and she let go of Tony’s hip to touch Steve on the shoulder. When he looked up, she grinned and stopped the motion of her hand, the tips of her fingers just inside. Tony clenched down and tried to shove back, but she moved with him, refusing to let her fingers go any deeper, and then Tony made the most disgruntled noise, like an angry cat. 

“Stop dicking around,” Tony complained. 

“I thought that was the whole idea,” Steve said, serious as anything, and Pepper laughed again. She leaned over and kissed Steve, an uncoordinated press of lips because he hadn’t been expecting it and the angle was weird, but she couldn’t help it. 

“If you’re kissing back there, at least let me turn over and watch,” Tony said, and because he really had been good tonight, when Tony shoved back again, she held steady and let him. She folded her hand and touched her thumb against where her fingers went inside his body, just pressure and the suggestion that she might push another finger inside. 

“Would you like to try?” Pepper offered when she found Steve staring again. 

“With your dick,” Tony suggested, but they ignored him. 

“Do I need a glove?” Steve asked. 

“I have extras if you want, but you don’t have to,” Pepper said, “They’re to keep my manicure safe, and Tony safe from my manicure.” 

Steve nodded and opened the lube he was still holding, pouring some out on his hand. Pepper withdrew her fingers and nodded approvingly when Steve slid two inside, steady. Steve’s fingers were much bigger than hers, and Tony moaned at the stretch. 

Steve fucked him slowly for a few minutes, eyes wide in his face, and then he tilted his head, thoughtful, and crooked his fingers. 

“Jesus,” Tony wheezed, whole body shuddering in pleasure, and then said, “Pepper, we have been lied to, he doesn’t need us to teach him a thing.” 

“You can do this part without a partner, you know,” Steve said conversationally as he crooked his fingers again. 

Tony’s whole body jerked. “If you keep saying things like that,” Tony warned him, “I’m finally gonna have that heart attack, see if I don’t.” 

Steve began working in a third finger, and Pepper had to admit to herself that the image of Steve, alone and lying on his back, fingers pushing inside his own ass with the steady skill he was showing now, made her thighs clench tight, the movement causing the dildo to wobble ever so slightly. 

“How do you know when he’s ready?” Steve asked as Pepper distracted herself by removing the glove since Steve had things well in hand. 

“I’m ready now,” Tony insisted. 

“Depends on how much I’m enjoying him beg,” Pepper said with a smirk. 

“You say that like it’ll bother me, but I’m happy to beg if it means one of you will finally fuck me,” Tony gritted out. 

“Steve’s bigger than I am,” she warned, because it was true. She preferred precision over size and almost never used a dick as big as Steve’s. 

“I know,” Tony said, “It’s gonna feel _so good_.” Pepper made a considering noise as she picked up the lube from where it had fallen, forgotten, onto the bed. “Please,” Tony begged, voice cracking a bit. 

“Okay, Tony, sure,” Steve said, pulling his fingers out and holding his hand palm up so that Pepper could squeeze out more lube, and then biting down on his lip as he spread the slick on his dick from tip to base. 

Pepper put an encouraging hand on Tony’s back and another on Steve’s arm, just to touch, as Steve smeared some of the excess lube over Tony’s hole and then lined up carefully. He pushed inside, a smooth stretch, until the head of his dick had disappeared. He paused, carefully exhaling and inhaling. 

“C’mon,” Tony said, frustrated with the delay, “I can take it.” 

Pepper didn’t think Steve was going slow out of concern for Tony, though, not based on the muscles in Steve’s stomach and thighs jumping and the flush darkening on his face. She dragged her nails along Tony’s back, hard enough to bite into the skin, to remind him not to push. 

Steve listened to Tony, though, and thrust forward with his hips until he was buried completely inside, and then paused again. 

“Steve, sweetie, I need you to breathe,” she said after a perfectly still second. 

Steve drew in a ragged breath and gasped out, and Tony reacted instinctively to the sound and the pressure of a cock deep inside, clenching down on him. 

Pepper watched as Steve’s mouth opened on a silent scream and his eyes closed tight, and Steve came from that alone. His hips jerked into Tony, hard, trying to get deeper, and then he dragged in another ragged breath and hunched over, burying his face on the skin of Tony’s back. Pepper stroked Steve’s hair, gentling him though the aftermath and the last few flexes of his hips into the heat of Tony’s body. 

“Oh, god,” Tony said, and he sounded wrecked, the way he usually did at the end when Pepper had pushed him hard and he’d lapsed into nothing more than pleas. 

Pepper kept stroking over Steve’s hair, trying to focus on him and not squirm to get pressure against her clit. After a handful of silent heartbeats he choked out, “Sorry.” 

“No,” Pepper said, sliding her hand down to cup his cheek and lift his head up so that he could see her face. “No apologies, that was gorgeous. You’re gorgeous. How are you doing?” 

“Uh,” he said, letting go of the tight grip he had on Tony’s hips. His hands were shaking as he straightened up again. “Really, uh, really good. Everything’s a bit. But Tony-”

“Really liked it,” Tony interrupted, almost frantic, “God, Pep, I could feel him coming in me, I could _feel_ it. It was so good, please tell me you’re going to keep fucking me, Steve, Jesus, why have you stopped?” 

“Because it’s my turn,” Pepper said. She put her hand over Steve’s stomach, the faint line of dark blond hair from his navel to his dick under her palm, and carefully eased Steve back and out. He gave little almost pained cries the whole way out, oversensitive, but then he was free and he slid gracefully out of her way to sit beside them. 

“Unless you don’t want my dick anymore?” She made it a question even though she knew the answer. 

“Pepper, Pep, babe, please, please fuck me, please, I always want your dick,” he babbled as she found the lube, poured some into Steve’s hand and tossed it away again. Steve just looked at the little puddle in his palm, dumbfounded, and so she took his hand and wrapped it around the dildo. He caught on and spread the lube around, making her dick as wet as she felt inside the harness, soaking the fabric. 

She pushed inside Tony, not wanting to make him wait, but then paused when she was fully inside. “Tony? You’ve been really good tonight,” she said and punctuated the words with a roll of her hips. “You’ve earned this. But you should know,” she cautioned, thrusting again, “We’re not going to stop fucking you until we’re finished. No matter what.”

“Shit, please,” Tony gasped out and then she finally let herself fuck him. 

She thrust deep and smooth, a rolling rhythm that dragged a deep groan out of Tony. He arched his back, showing off the thin red lines her nails had left on his skin, and she couldn’t stop the low breathy sound it drew out of her. 

“Pepper, please, harder,” Tony whined, and she complied, snapping her hips with a bit of a pause when she was deepest inside of him. 

The drag of skin against the sheets drew her eyes back to Steve, who stared, eyes flicking between her face, her breasts, and the place where her dick disappeared into Tony. He was still hard, red and wet from being inside Tony, and the thought made her shiver, made her skin feel tight and too warm. 

She caught his eyes when he looked back at her face and gave him a shaky grin. “I don’t think I’m going to last much longer than you,” she said, and it was true. She usually took awhile to get off like this, too little pressure against her clit, but it felt like this orgasm had been building for hours, all the tiny glances and touches kindling a larger fire inside her. 

“You already have,” Steve said with the quirk of a grin, and she huffed a laugh. 

“You should look at his face,” Pepper said after a few seconds when she couldn’t ignore his eyes on her as she fucked Tony, “See how much he loves it.” 

“I thought I was very clear on that,” Tony said, breathing heavy. Pepper started thrusting just that little bit harder, and Steve moved up to lift Tony’s head, holding his jaw in one large hand. 

“I think she likes it when you say it,” Steve said, his eyes intent on whatever he could see written on Tony’s face. Tony groaned and twisted his head, but Steve caught his chin and held him firm. “No, you can’t have that, pay attention to Pepper,” he chastised. 

It took a few seconds for Pepper to think through what Steve’d said, and then the mental image hit her deep in the gut, Tony sucking down Steve’s cock and strung out between them, getting fucked by both of them. She groaned and stopped thrusting in favor of grinding her dick as far into Tony as she could get, which rubbed the base right up against her clit, a steady drag of pleasure. 

Tony swore and started rambling, “You gonna come inside me, Pep? Please, I wanna feel it, I want it, want both of you to come inside me.” 

The reminder that Tony was slick from Steve’s come was enough to finally push her over the edge, eyes screwed tight as she shoved against the dildo and came with a thin cry. 

“Wow,” Steve said faintly as she took a second to catch her breath. 

“She’s amazing,” Tony agreed fervently. He gasped as she pulled out carefully but then started begging, “That means it’s your turn, right, you’re gonna fuck me now? Steve, c’mon, Steve, please fuck me, I’m too empty now. I need you to fuck me.” 

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, still sounding dazed, and Pepper managed a smirk. 

“You better get back here, then,” Pepper said, and Steve was next to her in a second, eager. She couldn’t resist kissing him briefly, and he fell into it, hands gentle against her heated skin as they skimmed her ribs and hips. Their dicks rubbed together when Pepper shifted closer and she muffled the noise he made with her tongue. 

Tony groaned, long and low, and she broke away to check on him only to find him watching them, jerking himself off. 

“Don’t,” she said and smacked his ass hard enough that she could feel faint prickles of pain across the palm of her hand. He dropped his cock immediately, hand going back to the bed to stabilize him. 

“Thought you’d forgotten about me,” Tony snarked. 

Pepper rolled her eyes, and Steve grinned. “Think I can get him to shut up?” 

“Doubtful,” Tony answered, “But by all means, give it your best all-American effort.” 

Steve lined himself up and pressed inside, but whatever small reservoir of patience Tony had was gone, and he pushed back hard, trying to impale himself on Steve’s dick. Steve grunted and grabbed his hips, but Tony continued to fight him. 

“Hey,” Pepper said and pushed him down so that his face and shoulders were against the bed, his back an obscene slope up to where his ass was in Steve’s hands. She pressed down, taking away any leverage he had. 

Tony squirmed, once, twice, each time harder, but between Steve’s grip and her weight, he couldn’t move. His body went limp all at once with a breathy groan, and at Pepper’s nod, Steve started thrusting, still tentative but with some force behind it. 

“Yes,” Tony hissed out. 

Pepper shifted, easing up on Tony so that she wasn’t pressing him down against the mattress, although her hands held him firmly in the position. She didn’t usually fuck him like this, too concerned with his reduced lung capacity. This way, with Steve finding a slow, steady rhythm, she could keep an eye on him without getting distracted by her own pleasure. Tony clearly enjoyed this angle, giving a breathless gasp every few thrusts. 

“That’s much better, Tony,” she said, close enough to his ear that he could feel her breath, “Thank you for being good.” 

He shuddered at that and whined, and Steve caught her eye when she raised her head again, expression wondering. “He feels so good,” Steve said, ostensibly to her, but clearly intended for Tony, who gasped and writhed where he remained trapped in their hands. 

“He always does,” Pepper said, thoroughly enjoying Steve’s discovery of just how much Tony got off on praise. “He takes it so well, too. You don’t have to hold back.” 

Steve nodded, shifted his knees slightly, and thrust hard for the first time. He did again, and again, hesitance falling by the wayside and being replaced with the same graceful confidence he fought with. 

“ _Finally_ ,” Tony panted, but any other smart comments were cut off by Steve taking that as a challenge and thrusting even harder. 

Tony stopped talking after that, but Pepper wouldn’t classify it as shutting up since he started a constant stream of gasps and bitten off moans. It was lovely to hear, especially in addition to the view of Steve, muscles flexing as he moved. The faintest sheen of sweat covered his skin, like something out of a photoshoot. 

She wondered if he’d break a real sweat if she were behind him, fucking him and pinning him in place between her and Tony. She’d be able to get her hands on his chest and suck bites into his shoulders in that position, too. 

“Pepper,” Tony moaned, and she loosened her hands, which had tightened unconsciously on Tony, releasing him entirely when she noticed how relaxed he was, accepting what they gave him now instead of fighting for more. She pet his damp hair and scratched her nails gently against his scalp. 

Steve’s eyes were clenched shut when she glanced back up, and despite his increased stamina this round, she didn’t think he’d last much longer. 

“You’re going to make Steve come again,” she told Tony. He groaned and nodded, his face rubbing against the sheets, and then very deliberately clenched up, the easy sway of his back and shoulders tightening. 

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve gasped, his body shuddering and rhythm faltering as he fell apart, coming again, and it was just as beautiful the second time.

Tony made a happy noise, whether at making Steve come or curse, she couldn’t tell. 

She stayed still for a few minutes, letting Steve wind down, occasionally jarred by an aftershock that Tony milked out of him, before she grabbed a tiny bullet vibe out of her supplies and crawled back down to where Steve rested. 

“Tag,” she said, tapping his shoulder. 

Steve grinned and braced himself, pulling out gently. “What’s that?” he asked as she fiddled with the vibe. 

She twisted it on and held it out to rest against his wrist, vibrating with a low hum. 

“Oh,” he said, watching her closely as she reached into the harness and put it in the pocket over her clit. 

She shivered when she tucked it into place, but it wasn’t near intense enough to overwhelm her, not through the fabric when she’d already come once before. 

“Okay, Tony?” she asked. 

“So much better than okay,” he replied, following the pressure of her hands as she guided him down into a new position, legs spread with one knee bent and pushed up toward his chest. Spread out flat like this, his dick could rock against the mattress, and it would be easier for her than holding his hips up. “Want more.” 

“You always want more,” she said fondly and rocked back inside him, each thrust of her hips brushing the vibe against her clit. 

She braced herself over him and fucked him, making each thrust deep so that she could grind against the harness, slow. She liked this position and put Tony in it fairly often, so it was easy to lose herself in the familiar physicality of fucking Tony. 

It wasn’t as if she forgot Steve, pressing kisses and kind words into Tony’s skin, but his soft touch against her shoulder surprised her enough to make her jump and falter. 

“Sorry,” he said, snatching his hand back. 

She shook her head and lifted up slightly, moving so her weight was supported by one arm, and reached out to grab his hand and put it on her breast. Steve took it for the permission it was and circled her nipple with his thumb, bringing his spare hand up to mirror the move on her other breast.

“Feels good,” she said, the heat from his hands prickling across her skin and braiding together with the pleasure building inside her. “Harder,” she said breathily, and Steve squeezed. 

“Bite ‘em,” Tony advised. He’d turned just enough to see them, the words muffled against the bed. 

She moved too much with each thrust to make that easy, so Steve ignored Tony and bit his own lip instead, keeping up an ever changing pressure on her nipples. When he started to twist them in time with her thrusts, she couldn’t help but moan.

“Gonna come,” Tony said, a low rumble of sound that matched the trembling muscles of his thighs. 

“Me first,” she said, hardly able to think, and Tony made a pained noise and lifted just enough that his cock was no longer rubbing against the mattress. He’d heard that as an order instead of a statement of fact and _then obeyed._ Pepper came hard, shoving inside Tony to grind against the vibe as it went on and on, muscles clenching and relaxing, nipples caught in the vice of Steve’s fingers. 

“Oh, god,” she said. The only way that could have been better is if she’d had one of their dicks inside her when she’d come. Even the thought made her roll her hips again, still coming but gentler now. 

Tony whined when her hips finally stilled, and she forced herself to slide out instead of collapsing on top of him. Steve released her, causing blood to pulse through her nipples in time with her rapid heartbeat, and wrapped his hands around her ribs, thumbs grazing against her breasts, to help her shift down next to Tony. 

“I could have come just from watching you,” he said and kissed her, a shallow brush of lips. Then he tapped her shoulder the way she’d done to him and said, “Tag,” with a grin.

Tony was beyond patience or waiting, getting back up onto his hands and knees and then shoving back when Steve lined them up to fuck him again. 

Even the faint vibrations of the vibe were too much now that she’d come, so she fished it out. She knew Tony didn’t usually come from fucking alone, so instead of turning it off, she curled on her side and rubbed it against Tony’s nipples, first one and then the other. 

“Here,” Steve said when he noticed what she was doing, grabbing Tony’s shoulders and lifting him upright, wrapping an arm around his waist, body exposed for her. His hard cock was so hard, pointing up enough that the head brushed against Steve’s arm with every jerk of their hips, separating and falling together just enough to get some friction. 

Pepper laid the vibe against the base of Tony’s dick just where his ballsack began and pressed, and Tony came, every muscle in his body locking up in pleasure as he painted his chest and Steve’s arm with come. His mouth opened on a silent scream, and Pepper couldn’t help but smile as she watched because they had finally fucked him quiet. 

When Tony fell limp in Steve’s arms, Pepper took the vibe away and finally turned it off so that the only noise was their heavy breathing. 

“Does it count if Tony’s the one who came?” Steve asked her. “We can switch if you want.” 

“Doesn’t count,” she told him, “And besides, I think I’m done for the night. Give Tony a second to breathe and you can keep going.”

Steve nodded and kissed the back of Tony’s neck, shifting slightly to wrap his arms more securely around Tony. 

Pepper shimmied the harness down her hips and slid it off, not noticing her audience until she looked up to find Steve and Tony both watching her raptly. It was, she realized suddenly, the first time Steve had seen her naked. 

She couldn’t help a flare of self consciousness, given that she felt sweaty and was no doubt flushed red everywhere. She pushed it away and sat up to kiss Tony. He kissed back weakly, lips soft and goatee rough, and opened for her when she deepened the kiss. 

Then she pulled back and ran a thumb over Steve’s cheekbone, guiding him into a kiss over Tony’s shoulder. She let herself fall into it, Tony’s body pressed close and Steve’s tongue rubbing against hers. Tony started kissing her collarbone and neck, but eventually he pushed into the kiss so that it became an experiment in threeway kissing that had her pulling back with a giggle and letting Tony take over with Steve.

“Greedy,” she said, and Tony broke the kiss to smile at her. “Okay?” she asked.

At his nod, she helped him lower his arms back down to the bed to brace himself, slouching her back a little to let his forehead rest against her shoulder as he knelt. 

“It’s still your turn,” she prompted Steve when he did nothing more than stare at them. 

It spurred him into action, trying out short, shallow jerks of his hips as if afraid he’d hurt Tony. After a few minutes of Tony making increasingly impatient noises into her shoulder, he started to fuck Tony in earnest, although still sharp and fast, as if Steve was chasing his own pleasure instead of trying to make it good for Tony. 

She watched, running her hands over Tony’s arms and shoulders where she could reach, whispering to him about how good he was and how gorgeous Steve looked fucking him and how proud she was of him, just barely audible over the sounds of their bodies. 

Steve stayed silent, eyes clenched shut, and he was finally showing signs of exertion, flushing down his chest. 

She played a hunch and raised her voice to ask, “Are you going to come again, Steve?” 

“Yeah, I am, yeah,” Steve replied, gasping out as if he’d been holding his breath again, “It’s so good, he’s so good.” 

Tony whimpered and shifted his knees, trying to spread his legs wider. Steve moaned again, but didn’t stop his relentless fucking into Tony. He looked as if he could go forever, and Pepper wondered how far his endurance would run when he wasn’t overwhelmed by the sheer newness. 

She'd save that as a mystery for another day. Steve grew even rougher, fucking hard enough that Tony started to give a little whimper at the apex of each thrust, and then came, again, face gorgeously open. 

Steve slowed and stopped, and then as if in slow motion, collapsed onto the bed, taking Tony with him so that they ended up on their sides, still joined. 

Pepper leaned over them, kissing first Tony’s temple and then the center of Steve’s forehead. She kept up the gentle touches until Steve gained the presence of mind to carefully pull out of Tony, and she could see in the shadow between their bodies that his dick had started to soften. 

Tony made a distraught noise as Steve pulled out, and she grabbed his wrists and held on, giving him something to anchor himself as Steve stayed close and cuddled into his back. 

After a few minutes, Tony relaxed again, grounded by their touch, and Pepper pulled away just long enough to get a bottle of water for them to share, Steve helping her lift Tony enough that he could swallow without choking. 

When the bottle was empty, Tony yawned and made a show of settling back against Steve’s chest. “You’re staying, right?” he asked with perfect nonchalance, which Pepper knew meant he was worried about Steve’s answer.

“Uh,” Steve said but looked at her instead of answering. 

“You’re welcome to go,” Pepper said easily, “But we’d like it if you stayed.” 

“Yeah, you’re all warm and comfy. Supersoldier space heater,” Tony said, “And then we’ll make you breakfast in the morning. That’s a thing people do, right?”

“It is,” Pepper said. 

“It’ll be more like making coffee and ordering breakfast, but you don’t want us to cook, trust me,” Tony continued, not actually giving Steve time to answer, “Ooohh, I know, then I can teach you to go down on Pepper.” 

“I know how to do that, actually,” Steve said. 

She pinched Tony’s thigh to keep him from asking, and he looked almost visibly pained as he swallowed down the question. “Not like this, you don’t,” Tony said.

“Seriously,” Steve said, “You know how long I can hold my breath.” 

“You still have to know what you’re doing during that time,” Tony said, because he was physically incapable of passing up an argument.

“Now there’s a contest I wouldn’t mind judging,” Pepper said, cutting them off, “But not until after breakfast. A girl needs her rest.” 

Steve looked a little uncertain at the reminder of staying, but he wasn’t getting up, so Pepper pulled the sheet over them and settled on Tony’s other side, making the decision for him. 

“JARVIS, lights,” Tony mumbled. 

Pepper listened to the hushed sound of their breathing, her body heavy with exertion. She had the vague thought that she should check her phone, but before it could translate into action, she dropped off into a well-satisfied sleep. That would keep until after breakfast, too.


End file.
